Kelly (Big House)
Kelly, labled the Trophy Wife, was a contestant on the Ridonculous Race, competing with her daughter, Taylor. She later returns as a Mansion Dweller on Big House. Personality Kelly is a rich trophy wife focused on her looks and desperately clinging to her youth with cool clothes, cool "jams," and being a "cool mom." Though she means well, her parenting has caused her daughter, Taylor, to be spoiled rotten and ungrateful towards her. Kelly's sweet nature; however, prevents her from standing up to her daughter and instead be extremely patient with her. When other people question Kelly's parenting style, Kelly tends to lash out, believing she is a good mother. In Hello and Dubai, she realizes the error of her ways and finally puts her daughter in her place. What she lacks in stamina as far as running is involved, she is shown to have a surprising amount of upper body strength, to which even Taylor is impressed by. Despite being a mother of a harsh daughter, she finds that Jessica and Bryan go too far in their attempts to get closer to Mark, but also sees Mark going too far in his obsession with ejecting them. Despite this, she aligns herself with Mark. Coverage Big House Kelly agrees to forming the Famliance with Junior and Dwayne. She doesn't do much early on, but after Taylor enters, she becomes much more involved in the game. When Mark taunts the players in the Removal Battle for their poor lice collection, Kelly promises to Mark not to vote for Eva, but she votes for Mark over Alice, due to her identifying too much with Alice, but Alice is ejected in a 7-5 vote. In Backstab You? Ha! Of Course I Will, Kelly is initially supposed to be marked as a pawn to backdoor Jessica, but this plan is destroyed after Sammy announces that it's double ejection. She gets an idea that Mark is using Bryan and Jessica as pawns to distract the Mansion from him, but she quickly abandons this idea. In Million-Dollar Easter Egg Hunt, ''she finds the Famliance being targeted, and tries to find a blocker to force Liam to mark Eva, but when she thinks she found one, it turns out to be a fake hidden by Liam, and Taylor is ejected in a 3-2-0 vote. In the second half of the speed week in ''All Falls Down, she is marked next to Junior, but survives ejection in a 4-1 vote. Without Junior and Taylor, Kelly is left exposed, and after losing all 3 battles and getting marked next to Dwayne, Liam, and Eva, her and Dwayne are ejected in a 2-1-0 vote. In The Final Sprint Part 2, ''Kelly expresses preference for DJ to win, but when the finale comes down to Liam and Kitty, she votes for Kitty to win, due to her battle wins. Trivia Comparison * Kelly is one of thirteen females who wear earrings, with the others being Anne Maria, Blaineley, Josee, Katie, Leshawna, Miles, Sadie, Sanders, Sierra, Sky, Stephanie, and Zoey. Competition * Kelly is the only person to be tricked by a fake blocker. * Kelly is one of 8 Mansion Dwellers to be ejected without winning a battle, the others being Junior, Alice, Bryan, Emma, Brady, Lindsay, and Noah. References * Kelly's relationship with her daughter could be based on the relationship of Regina George and her mom in the movie ''Mean Girls, as both are rich mothers who have great patience with their daughters and see themselves as a "cool mom", as well as sharing some physical features.